Recovery
by Aversa
Summary: AU, OOC. After the events in 'The Day Before Forever', Bella is looking forward to the future. Little does she know, fate has other plans in store for her before she gets her happily ever after.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Warning: Rated M for eventual lemons. Please turn back if you are not 18.**

**A/N: This story picks up a few months after the events in 'The Day Before Forever' so if you haven't read that, some things may not make sense. Thank you to my Beta, Stitchcat, and to HammerHips for pre-reading for me. Both have given me the confidence to post this and have put up with my endless questions and revisions. Thank you ladies!**

**Summary: After ****the**** events in 'A Day Before Forever', Bella is looking forward to the future. Little does she know, fate has other plans in store for her before she gets her happily ever after.**

The pain seemed unbearable and endless. The fire came in waves, lessening for what seemed like a fraction of a second, only to come slamming back through her body worse than before. She could feel her brow perspiring, the sweat running down her forehead and face; one drop occasionally making its way to the corner of her eye, causing her corneas to burn. She was finding it hard to breathe; becoming breathless was too easy. She attempted to focus her breaths, to even them out, finding a small release for the burn in her aching body.

Where was she? What was happening? She attempted to focus her thoughts away from the burning, trying to find reasoning for her current state. She was changing! She struggled to open her eyes but it was futile. It was as if the fire had singed her eyelids together. She was able to determine that a bright white light hovered over her, making her body even hotter. She heard voices, distinctly familiar, buzzing around her. Then she felt a squeeze of her hand. His cold hand in hers; a hand she'd held so many times the last few months, and come to know so well. The atrocities he had suffered at the hands of Maria and her army of newborns had marked Jasper's hands with scars, exactly like the scars that littered the majority of his body. She loved the feel of his hands; when he cradled her cheek, held her hand, touched her lips, or held her tight in a way that only a lover could. She turned her head in an attempt to seek him out. She could picture his beautiful face, his topaz eyes a storming sea of concern for her. She hated that he had to see her like this, also knowing that he could feel every wave of pain as if it were his own. She could feel the cool cloth he used to wipe her forehead, and the gentle touch of his hand as he brushed back the whispers of dark hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"It'll be over soon, Darlin', then we'll have eternity together." Jasper's voice cut through the pain that was ringing in her head. "Focus on your memories. Think of everythin' you want to remember and bring with you into this life. Remember our family; Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Alice, even Edward. Remember Renee and Phil, Jacob and the Pack. Remember Charlie…"

His voice seemed to slowly fade out, or was it the pain increasing? She couldn't tell. But Jasper was right, she could do this. She had done it before. She had to stay focused and remember her life, the good along with the bad. 'I have to focus on something,' Bella thought. 'Focus on my childhood, Renee, coming to Forks, meeting the Cullens, Edward…Jake….Charlie… Focus on Jasper, on his love, all that I fought for the past few months, our plans for the future.' Her mind began to shift, to refocus itself, away from the constant state of pain. She shut it away in the deepest recesses of her mind, and started going through her memories.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Warning: Rated M for eventual lemons. Please turn back if you are not 18.**

**A/N: This story picks up a few months after the events in 'The Day Before Forever' so if you haven't read that, some things may not make sense. Thank you to my Beta, Stitchcat, and to HammerHips for pre-reading for me. Both have given me the confidence to post this and have put up with my endless questions and revisions. Thank you ladies!**

**Summary: After ****the**** events in 'A Day Before Forever', Bella is looking forward to the future. Little does she know, fate has other plans in store for her before she gets her happily ever after.**

**Chapter 1**

Bella had always loved the Cullen house. The big windows and cool colors always provided a light, airy atmosphere. Sitting on the front porch she couldn't help a little sigh of contentment from escaping her lips, as she listened to the sounds of the surrounding forest. A cup of tea was warming her hands as the day was ending, leaving a chill in the air. Everything around her just seemed to add to her contentment. The only thing missing for her to be complete was Jasper, who was busying himself somewhere in the kitchen, making her dinner.

Thinking of Jasper, her mind wandered back to earlier that day.

_Bella shivered and leaned closer into Jasper's embrace, his arms tightening around her instinctively. _

"_You okay, Darlin'?"_

_She merely nodded against his chest; she was better than okay, she was fantastic! She was in the middle of a beautiful park, lying in the arms of the man she loved. She opened her eyes and turned her gaze toward the sky. It was overcast, as was the norm in Forks, but she noticed a large black cloud hanging above them, and she had to admit that there was a distinctly stormy feel to the air around them; but she didn't care. She had no intention of moving any time soon. Besides, she had just woken up from what she had decided was one of the best naps of her life. _

_However comfortable or happy she was in her present state, she was beginning to get a little cold, even with her jacket and the blanket Jasper had brought with them over her, and she could feel tiny droplets of rain beginning to fall against her face. _

"_We should probably go," Bella suggested. She received no reply. _

"_Jasper?"_

"_Do we have to?" he replied._

"_It's starting to rain, Jazz."_

"_Hmmmm," groaned the man she was still resting on. _

"_Okay, just give me a minute…" His voice trailed off. He looked so relaxed. Lying there on the ground with his eyes closed, he could pass for sleeping. _

"_Jazz?" Again she received no reply. The drops of rain landing on her face had become bigger, so this time, rather than ask again, she simply rolled off of his chest. Supporting herself on her __elbows she looked over at him. Damn! He looked good! The black shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned just so that Bella could see a light scattering of scars over the top of his chest and neck. His left hand was lifted behind his head, so the hem of his shirt was lifted about an inch above the waistband of his jeans and she could see just enough of his pale, toned abdomen to __drive her wild. She continued her gaze down his body__ to the jeans that hugged his body and fit perfectly in all the right places. They weren't too tight, but just tight enough to give you a good idea of what his long, lean legs looked like underneath. She smiled to herself…._

_When he had come to pick her up that morning and she had opened the door to the man now lying in front of her…well….it had taken all her self-control not to jump him right there in the doorway. _

_She had grabbed her keys after they shared a quick kiss, well a short make-out session really. When they were out of the house, Bella turned to lock her door. Jasper had already started down the steps. By the time she turned around, he was only a few steps in front of her, but she had turned around to a perfect view of his ass. She took a deep breath and walked down the steps after him and placed her arm around the back of his waist. Jasper's arm automatically moved up to around her shoulder. Bella had allowed her hand to slip from his waist down to his butt. They stopped walking and Jasper turned to look at the woman beside him, a small smile playing on his lips. He raised an eyebrow. _

"_You know, a guy could really get used to this."_

"_Really? And what would 'this' be?" Bella had said, sending him a wave of curiosity. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She lightly squeezed his behind._

"_Being felt up in public by an incredibly beautiful woman." Jasper smiled broadly__,__ and kissed her. She leaned into his chest with her free hand and kissed him back. She slipped her hand into his back pocket and squeezed his ass again, smiling against his lips. _

_At his lack of response, Bella shook her head and smiled. She leaned over the form lying in front of her and gently blew across his ear; his lip drew up in a small smirk. However, he didn't open his eyes or make any attempt at getting up. She repeated the action. Still nothing. Bella sighed to herself and leaned in again, but before she got a chance his hands had shot up around her waist. He rolled them so that Bella was pinned gently below him. She had let out a squeak of surprise when he had rolled__,__ and then burst into a fit of giggles under him. Jasper was wearing a huge grin on his face, looking quite proud that he had taken her by surprise and reversed their roles. He could feel her amusement and couldn't help but laugh himself. _

_Once Bella had composed herself she looked up into the beautiful, topaz eyes of the vampire who was now pinning her to the ground. It was now raining steadily but not too heavily. She raised her hand to his cheek and he let her pull him to her. Their lips met. Moments later a huge clap of thunder made them jump and separate, just as the skies opened and the rain went from a light shower to a pretty intense rainstorm. _

"_Why am I not surprised?" Jasper chuckled into Bella's neck. He braced his arms on the ground on either side of Bella's waist and pushed himself up. Once on his feet he put out a hand to help her up. He pulled her up and was about to kiss her once again, when thunder clapped just above them and the rain got heavier. _

_They looked at one another as they gradually got wetter and wetter. Bella just laughed and began to gather their things from the grass. Jasper was struck dumb….God, she was beautiful, rain running down the side of her face, her dark hair totally soaked; and her white shirt was gradually getting more see-through by the second, beginning to cling to her curves. All he could do was stand there and watch her. _

"_Are you going to help or just stand and watch?" she smirked. _

_Jasper didn't even bother to answer her, he just walked right up to her, took her in his arms, and kissed her. He didn't care that they were getting totally soaked, or that they had acquired a bit of an audience - a little old lady was averting her eyes, not very successfully, as she walked with her umbrella on her way back to her car. _

_Bella's hand had made its way up to the back of Jasper's head and her fingers were now intertwined in his soft, curly hair. It was raining so much that when they finally separated and looked at each other, they both had rainwater flowing down their faces. Jasper lifted his hand and pushed the wet hair back from Bella's face. She smiled at him, and sent him a wave of love. His eyes darkened and he looked into hers. _

"_I love you, Darlin'."_

"_I love you, too, Jasper," Bella replied, a huge smile on her face. _

"_Come on, Darlin', let's go get dry," Jasper said. He picked up their things, taking Bella's from her, and taking her by the hand they made their way back to the truck. _

Taking another sip of her tea, Bella returned her attention to her laptop, trying to focus on the email she was sending to her mother. She hadn't seen Renee since the day after her father's funeral, and she missed her greatly. Renee had wanted to stay for a few days to help her get everything settled at the house and with the lawyer, but Phil was due back in Jacksonville for spring training with his current baseball team. So, with Bella's insistence and Jasper's promise that he would be there to help her with the legalities, Renee and Phil hugged them both and boarded the plane, leaving Bella in Jasper's capable hands. Their lives had settled into a routine after that. Bella had practically moved in within a couple days. Esme had taken the second floor guest room and remodeled it to reflect both of their styles. The months since the funeral had been taken up with wedding plans. Jasper had proposed to her shortly after she moved in, and they both didn't see any point in waiting.

"Still writing your mom, Darlin'?"

Bella looked up to smile at him as he walked out of the house. He placed a plate of nachos on the table beside her, followed by a bottle of water. "No, I was playing Solitaire." She smiled as she picked up a chip.

He smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure," he drawled.

Her smile widened as she turned to look at him. "Yeah, well, we don't all have vampire speed to fall back on."

Jasper's smirk grew, "Excuses, excuses. That'll be changin' pretty soon, you sure you're ready for it?"

"I'll be honest, Jazz. There are things I'm going to miss; I'll miss my mom and Phil; Jake and the Pack. I don't like the fact that I won't be able to come back and visit Charlie's grave for a while. But it helps that I'll still be able to email my mom, and I can still see the guys even when we're not in Forks anymore. I'll gladly give everything up to spend forever with you. Plus, just think of all the fun we'll have keeping me occupied during my newborn year," she said, winking.

He chuckled softly and she stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the beautiful evening with him.

* * *

Bella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she headed to Port Angeles. It had been an interesting few months. After her father's funeral, her and Jasper had sat and talked about their future. They had decided to move most of her things into the Cullen house; she would be living there eventually and they both figured the sooner the better. She didn't want to sell her house, the memories she made there with Charlie were something she wanted to hold on to as long as she could, so they simply locked it up and decided to check up on it weekly until the eventual move from Forks; then they would ask one of the Pack to keep an eye on it. Most of the contents were donated to the local charity, but she did keep a few of Charlie's things.

They were now finalizing the last of the wedding plans. To some it may seem that they were moving too fast, but she had never been happier. She had come to Port Angeles today to pick up Jasper's wedding gift. He didn't have a lot left over from his human life, but he did have a picture of himself as a young man with his father. In his hand he had a pocket watch that had been passed down to him from his grandfather. Years after his change, Jasper had returned to his childhood home but there wasn't much left except for a few pictures, which he had shown Bella. She knew how much that pocket watch had meant to him so she had a replica made to give him on their wedding day. It would never take the place of the one from his human life, but she hoped he would like it and that it would give him a bit of his family back.

Arriving in Port Angeles, she headed to pick up the package. Giving the clerk her money, she wished him a good day, and went out to her truck. She sat in the driver's seat and opened the box, inspecting its contents. 14 karat gold with an open face, thick beveled glass, and a silvered dial sunk with black Arabic numbers, hanging from a matching gold chain; it was perfect. Closing the box and putting it back in the bag, she started the truck, turned up the radio, buckled up, and pulled out, singing along with the music. As she headed back to Forks, she couldn't help but think of the look on Jasper's face when he saw it.

She was halfway back to Forks when it happened. The lightening took her by surprise, even though she had been well aware of the storm that had begun. A flash of brown from the right caught her eye, dashing from the trees into the middle of her lane. Jerking the wheel to the right to avoid the deer, she hit the shoulder of the road too fast and lost control. The tires spun in the loose gravel and there was nothing Bella could do as the truck went careening down the embankment, bouncing off the trees, going too fast to stop. The sound of breaking branches and crunching metal was so loud. The driver's side window broke, the rain drenching her clothes. Her head bounced forward, colliding harshly with the steering wheel, and her chest screamed in pain as the seatbelt locked across her ribs. Thoughts of Jasper flashed through her head. She heard sobbing and she realized that it was all coming from her, and she prayed that she'd see him and their family again. Darkness closed in on her vision and she couldn't fight it. Her hand gripped around the box with Jasper's pocket watch in it as the darkness finally won.

_Jasper, baby, I love you_... was her last conscious thought.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Chapter 2 will hopefully be up within the week. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight**

**Warning: Rated M for eventual lemons.**

**A/N: Thanks to Stitchcat for Beta'ing and HammerHips for pre-reading for me.  
**

She was hunting when the vision hit her. Her eyes glossed over and her mind raced to make sense of what she was seeing. She had been thinking of Bella a lot recently, especially with her and Jasper's upcoming wedding, so it was not surprising that her subconscious had spurred her vision, yet her consciousness was powerless to wake her from it. She could only stand by and let the vision happen.

It started out pleasant enough – she was in her truck. Daylight was fading and her concentration was fixated on the brightness from her headlights. A storm was rolling through, and the roar of the truck's motor was drowned out by the thunder and the rain pounding off the hood.

Her thoughts were occupied, and even through her vision Alice could see the contentment and love that shone in her eyes.

Her headlights no longer did anything to combat against the encroaching darkness, and the clouds and pounding rain were interfering with her vision. The deer darting into her path took her by surprise. Alice could only sit there on the forest floor and watch helplessly as it happened. She watched as Bella jerked the wheel. Through the sheeting rain, she saw the trees. They were too close and the truck was going too fast. She tried with all her might to stop. She felt the wheels of the truck sliding, bumping roughly as they lost contact with the road and hit the loose gravel. She was weightless for a moment until she felt the tug of the seatbelt restraining her. She fought for control, although she knew it was useless. Her hands reluctantly gave up hold of the steering wheel, and she clutched onto the package that was lying on the seat next to her.

Then she was falling, tumbling, and flying as the truck flipped and pummeled its way through the trees.

For Alice to have a vision as strong as this was a rare occurrence, having happened only a few times since she had awoken to this life. She felt as if she was actually experiencing everything that Bella was; the storm, hitting the deer, the truck flipping and turning, and the impact against the tree. What solidified it in her mind was the fact that she could feel everything, every pain and every emotion, as if it were her own. She knew that the outcome was inevitable now. There would be no split-second decision that would change the course of Bella's future. Her fate was set. The crash would happen, the undetermined factor being whether she survived or not. Alice could only watch as the physical sensations made way for the emotional. The terror abated, allowing sadness and loss to rise up at the thought of never seeing the family again. They then faded to forgiveness; forgiveness for herself, and Edward for leaving her yet again. She wasn't mad at all; there were no hard feelings.

Those feelings were then pushed aside, to make way for the last one – perhaps the strongest feeling she had ever felt in her very long life. Love. Complete and utter love. It was Bella's thoughts of Jasper that enveloped her and cushioned her from the blows that rained down on her body. She heard the snap of bone as her body came to a halt, the truck's momentum halted as it wrapped itself around a tree. She didn't feel pain. She didn't feel the cold rain seeping in through the broken window, drenching her clothes. As the darkness descended around her, she only felt love. Because, really, in the end, that was all that mattered.

Alice sat straight up as the vision ended, gasping for unneeded breath. Her eyes searched the darkness wildly, seeing the familiar dark shadows of the forest outside their Alaskan home. She took a few deep breaths and dropped her face into her hands as she tried to calm down.

Trembling, she pushed herself up off of the forest floor and started running back to the house. She dialed Jasper's number as she climbed into her car. She was trying to fight the waves of near hysteria that were rolling through her, but her voice was broken as she answered Jasper's greeting. "Jazz, is Bella with you?"

"Alice? What? No." Jasper paused for a moment, probably trying to figure out why she would be calling after so long. "She had a few things she had to do in Port Angeles today and she's not back yet. The weather is a bit rough so she's probably taking her time driving back. Alice, what's going on? Why are you calling after all this time?"

She fought back a sob, but it escaped anyway. "I think she's hurt, Jasper. I had a vision of her almost hitting a deer and going off the road. I can't tell when it is but there is a storm. I'm in my car on the way back to Forks now. In my vision she was almost to Forks when it happened. Jasper you have to find her! I can't see her anymore! Her future has disappeared." The sound of the phone hitting the floor was the next thing she heard.

* * *

Jasper looked up from the history book he was reading when his phone rang. Bella had gone to Port Angeles for the afternoon and everyone else, aside from Carlisle, who was working, was milling about downstairs so he wondered who was calling. Looking at the display he was surprised to find it was Alice. He hadn't heard from her since the text message he had received the morning after Charlie's funeral. He knew she was regularly in contact with Carlisle and Esme and had taken up residence at the house in Alaska, spending a lot of time with their Denali cousins. Although their marriage had ended, there were no hard feelings between them and he now thought of her as a sister. Curious as to why she would be calling him, he answered, "Alice? It's been a while. How've you been?"

He was unprepared for her answer and he could feel a gnawing pain settling into his bones. Reality stopped. Everything around him faded until all he could hear was the rain hitting the window, and all he could feel was a pain in his chest so sharp that it nearly brought him to his knees. Bella was in trouble. The gossamer thread that connected them and bound them together as soul mates was beginning to slowly weaken and unravel. His arm dropped to his side as the phone fell from his hand.

"No," he whispered. He shook his head in denial, as if that single word had the power to change the truth.

He was vaguely aware of his family joining him. He felt Emmett's heavy hand clasp his shoulder, and he could hear someone pick up his phone from where he had dropped it on the floor. He could hear the voices of his family speaking to Alice, desperate to find out what had happened.

It felt like forever, though it was only a matter of seconds, before it hit him. Why the Hell was he just standing there doing nothing when he could be out looking for her? Oblivious to everyone around him, he raced out the door, Emmett hot on his heels.

He ran from the house, his mouth set in a thin, firm line, as he made his way to his truck parked just outside the house. He could run faster, but he had no idea what kind of shape he would find her in, so there was the possibility that they would need the truck if they found that Bella was, indeed, injured. Emmett barely had time to climb into the passenger seat before Jasper peeled out of the driveway. As he was driving, a red mist appeared on the edge of his vision and he clenched his hands around the steering wheel and set his jaw, pushing the dread that was threatening to drown him back down.

He pressed harder on the gas as he headed to the outskirts of town, pushing the truck to its limits. His mind was sifting through the various scenarios that they could be facing. If it was bad enough he'd sink his teeth into her neck and bite her right there. It wasn't the way he wanted it to happen – the plan was to wait until they were married – but if it meant keeping her with him then he didn't care where or when it was, as long as she was standing beside him at the end of the day. Holding onto any shred of hope he could, he pushed on through the rain, not wanting to think of her stuck in her truck, injured, helpless and alone.

* * *

They drove in silence; the wind whipping broken tree branches across the road in front of them. The sky was darkening, fitting the mood that lingered in the cab of the truck. It was only a few miles to Port Angeles, but at the rate Jasper was driving it wouldn't take them long to traverse the stretch of highway between the two towns.

Emmett quietly turned to look out of his window as they raced along the road. He let the silence hang between them as he looked into the trees, adding his own prayer to Jasper's, that Bella wasn't injured out there somewhere. He couldn't imagine what his brother was going through. Bella was, for all intents and purposes, his sister, and the thought of anything happening to her was unbearable. But for Jasper, she was his mate, his soon-to-be wife, and they bond they shared was strong. He knew his brother had made it through an enormous amount of adversity in his long life, but if he lost Bella that would be his breaking point, and Emmett knew he'd never be the same again.

The majority of the storm had passed and the rain had lessened to a light drizzle. They drove for another few miles until Jasper abruptly stopped the truck.

"Oh, God."

Emmett looked around, searching for whatever Jasper had seen. He saw nothing, but he could have sworn Jasper's face was paler than normal. "Jazz?"

Jasper didn't hear Emmett's worried inquiry. He didn't notice the truck start to roll as his foot slipped off the brake. He only saw a small group of trees before him, nestled at the edge of the road.

Stopping the truck on the side of the road, he rushed out, not even bothering to shut the door. He could see skid marks on the gravel; too narrow to be a car but just wide enough to be a truck. Taking a deep breath, he nearly stumbled. Blood. He could smell it. It was Bella's, he'd know her fragrance anywhere. Emmett jumped out of the truck, slamming the door, and followed Jasper to the ledge.

They didn't speak as they raced down the steep, wooded hill that lined the road, following her scent. It was hard to pick up through the rain but a trace of it still lingered on the wind. He barreled through the brush, the branches ripping at his clothes, but he wasn't about to stop. He was going to find her. He had to find her. And he could only hope that she'd still be alive when he did. Because if he didn't find Bella, or God forbid, he didn't find her alive, then he was going to kill himself. Simple as that. There would be no pussying out by getting the Volturi to do it for him, he'd light the fire himself and walk straight into it.

Jasper sprinted through the woods, his gaze scanning the landscape around him for any sign of her or her truck. The truck had made a small dent in the foliage but it must have been going so fast, and the incline was so steep, that it skimmed the top of the trees, not leaving them much to go on. He heard Emmett calling out for her, but he let his instincts take over and drive him forward. Reaching out with his gift he searched for her, trying to pick up even the faintest emotion. There it was! He could feel her. Her emotions were faint but they were still there, drawing him in. Suddenly he felt a wave of love that was so strong, so pure and all-encompassing, that it left him breathless before it slowly began to fade. Searching through the darkness he saw it; a flash of red against green, nestled amongst the trees. He shot forward with a new burst of desperation. His heart jolted painfully and he knew with utter certainty that he had found her – she was in there, but what would state would he find her in?

"Bella," he whispered, feeling venomous tears rise into his eyes.

He made it to the truck in seconds, wrenching the door away from the frame and tossing it into the woods behind him. He reached in, placing his hands on the side of her throat, searching for her pulse. He could hear it, slow and faint, but he needed the reassurance of feeling it pulse beneath his fingers. With his hand moving upwards to cup the side of her face, he gently began caressing her jaw. His eyes roamed over her still form, frantically taking inventory of her injuries. He had no medical training, unlike some of his siblings, but he knew she was in bad shape. His other hand began smoothing back her hair that was wet with blood and rain. He spoke softly, looking for any kind of response from her. "Bella, can you hear me Darlin'? C'mon Bella, open your eyes for me, just for a minute." Nothing was happening and he was beginning to panic. He spoke a little louder, shaking her left arm ever so slightly, but being careful not to cause her further injury.

"Bella, Darlin', please come back to me," he pleaded.

The left side of her face was covered in blood, the wound on her forehead still bleeding, dripping onto his hand. It held no appeal to him. Time stopped, and for a split second she opened her eyes, only slightly, but they were open. Her eyes stared blankly into his before they closed again.

"Yes," he breathed, his voice catching with emotion as an exquisite relief washed through his soul. "Oh, thank God." The utter joy of finding her there, and alive, drove him into frantic action – he felt that small sliver of hope blossom for the first time since Alice had called and told him of the accident. The world bloomed from a black and white, barren landscape into Technicolor.

Her body was so fragile, sitting there broken and bloodied, clutching a small package to her chest with her left hand. He was unsure whether she had any internal injuries but he highly suspected it considering how far the truck had managed to get into the woods, and from what he could see her right arm was broken. With her heart still beating, and not wanting to take any chances with her survival, he brought his mouth to her neck, preparing to ensure that she would survive one way or another. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, holding him back.

**A/N: Updates will be a bit slow as real life is a bit hectic at the moment. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight. I only own the POS laptop that I wrote this on.**

**Warning: Rated M for eventual lemons.**

**A/N: If there's anyone still reading this, my apologies that it's taken so long to update. Between a funeral, a fire, Christmas, and the rest of RL, it's been pretty hectic and I haven't had a lot of spare time. But if you're still interested, here's the next chapter :) Much thanks to HammerHips for pre-reading for me and to Stitchcat for being an awesome Beta and making this all pretty and shiny. **

Previously: _Her body was so fragile, sitting there broken and bloodied, clutching a small package to her chest with her left hand. He was unsure whether she had any internal injuries but __he highly suspected it considering how far the truck had managed to get into the woods, and from what he could see her right arm was broken. With her heart still beating, and not wanting to take any chances with her survival, he brought his mouth to her ne__ck, preparing to ensure that she would survive one way or another. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, holding him back._

As Emmett watched Jasper pull ahead, running so fast he'd give Edward a run for his money, he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text message. Looking down he saw that it was from Alice.

_~Carlisle is on his way with a medical team. They know the general location. I'm only getting flashes of Bella but it was enough to tell him where to go. Carlisle said DO NOT let Jasper bite her! He'll be there soon.~ _

Following Jasper's trail, it didn't take long to find him. The first thing he saw was the door to Bella's truck embedded into the trunk of a tree twenty feet away. The next thing he noticed made him stop in his tracks; his baby sister was slouched to the side, still in her truck, blood running down her face with Jasper poised over her, teeth glistening with venom.

Emmett knew he was taking his undead life in his hands but he really didn't see any other way. He had known that if Jasper found an injured Bella he wouldn't waste any time in starting her change, especially if he thought time was of the essence. He also knew that while his brother was frantic with worry over the fate of his mate, he was also one of the baddest motherfuckers around and now, when faced with the possibility of losing the one thing precious to him, he wouldn't waste a second with petty chatting when he could be actually doing something. When the Major came out to play, which in all honesty wasn't often these days, Jasper turned from a mellow, southern gent into a fight first, ask questions later badass vamp.

Praying to whatever God was out there watching that Jasper wouldn't tear him limb from limb, he sprinted to the truck, wrapped his arms around his brother, and pulled him away from the broken girl. He knew he only had one shot to make him listen before he suffered the consequences of interrupting him.

"Jazz! I know you totally want to kick my ass into next week right now, but you have to stop! Carlisle said you CANNOT bite her. "

Jasper knew someone was trying to speak to him but he couldn't take his eyes off of Bella. He needed to get back to her and start her change. He'd be damned if he was going to lose her now that they were finally happy and together. With a roar he threw off the arms that were holding him and spun to face his attacker. "Emmett? You had better have a damned good explanation for stopping me. Now get the hell out of my way."

Emmett knew he had to act quickly. "Sorry bro, I can't do that. You can't bite her; at least not yet. Carlisle is on the way with a medical team. I know you want to do something but you have to wait for Carlisle."

Running his hands through his hair he shouted, "She may not have time Emmett! Look at her! Listen to her heartbeat! I might not be a doctor but I know she's badly injured. I will not lose her, so get the fuck out of my way."

Shouts from the woods interrupted them as Carlisle arrived with a medical team in tow. Carlisle didn't speak; he just made his way to Bella and immediately began assessing her condition.

Making his way back to Bella's side, Jasper felt Emmett gently grab his arms to coax him away. "Come on man, let Carlisle work his magic. She'll be good as new before you know it."

Jasper shoved him away. "I'm not going anywhere, Emmett. Get the hell away from me! I'm not leaving here without her!"

Knowing it was futile to attempt again, Emmett nodded and resumed his position at Jasper's side. "You can ride in the back of the ambulance with her. I'll follow in your truck. She'll be okay, Jasper."

"God, I hope so, Em," he replied. He felt helpless and he knew he was barely hanging on. He focused his attention on the beating of her heart and shut out everything else.

Emmett glanced at the blank expression on Jasper's face. He had shut himself down in order to deal with the emotions raging around him. Anyone else would think he felt nothing, that he was as impassive as his carefully-schooled features implied, but Emmett knew better and he could see the terror hidden deep in those dark eyes. "She'll be okay, Jasper. She'll be fine. When she gets out of here and Carlisle gets her patched up she'll be complaining about you embarrassing her with all this attention."

Emmett's words did nothing to quiet the anxiety that Jasper felt. Every part of his body ached, not from any kind of physical pain, but from the knowledge that Bella, his Bella, was lying there, unconscious and injured. Jasper hung his head and tried to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Somehow, despite all the chaos around him, the night fell deathly silent. He focused on Bella, letting everything else slip away. He didn't hear the call Emmett made to Rose and Esme to inform them of the situation. He had withdrawn into himself so much that every emotion, every sound, was nothing but background music taking second place to the beating of her heart.

Carlisle and his team discussed the pros and cons of getting a back board versus evacuating her immediately. Jasper's world narrowed to only her again. He dropped to his knees beside the truck. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close, to touch her skin and feel the warmth of life in her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to cause more injury by touching her or moving her. He didn't know if Carlisle would let him – he was watching her closely, using his stethoscope to listen to her body while the debate about moving her continued.

Heartened by the fact that Carlisle appeared to be listening to something which translated to her still breathing, Jasper was able to breathe himself. His eyes fell on her bare hands, pale and torn and bleeding. Her hands were so cold from the wind and rain that had blown in through the broken window. He reached out, gently cradling one of her freezing hands in both of his. Her skin was so icy to the touch that she was almost the same temperature as he. He wished that he could infuse some warmth into her, hating the way her hand rested limply in his He wished he could feel her hand caressing his, their fingers lacing together.

Eventually it was decided that using a back board was the best way to get her to safety. All but one of the team abandoned them to get more equipment. Carlisle spoke to him softly, just to let him know what was going to happen but Jasper didn't hear a word. He was staring at the dark mass of hair that was obscuring her face. He had always loved running his fingers through her hair but now he hated it, because he was desperate to see her face again.

Jasper's silent prayer was answered. Having finished with the cursory exam and unable to do much for her until she was stabilized to prevent any new or further injury to her neck and head, Carlisle asked for Jasper's help. He needed to put the C-collar on her, to keep her neck supported, and wanted to do it as quickly as possible. He carefully brushed her hair away and helped Jasper position his hands to support her neck and keep her head from moving until the collar was secured.

Jasper tried to keep his hands from shaking while he assisted. He told himself that it wouldn't do to cause her more pain, so he forced his hands still. Although he knew it was a possibility, he was glad to see that the broken glass had left her face unblemished. Except for the blood down the side of her face, she didn't look hurt or sick; she only looked like she was sleeping. He leaned over her as he cradled her head and neck the way he'd been shown, wishing the situation had been different. Had she been well, or even conscious, he knew it would have been so easy to slide his fingers through her long, dark hair to let his weight press into her, and to kiss her lips like he had done so many times.

With the collar closed and the return of the better- prepared medics, Jasper was more or less shoved out of the way. He told himself that it was more important for them to be close to her at that moment, and that he had done all that he could. Instead, he watched a team of men he'd never seen before carry her battered, unconscious body out of the woods up to the road. Only a few steps behind them, he was still too late to insinuate himself into the group that crowded into the ambulance that stole her away. He stared, motionless, as the vehicle sped off, unable to do anything.

Emmett coaxed Jasper back into his truck, taking the driver's side from his dazed brother. Concern for Bella allowed him to push the truck much harder than he ever would have done in normal circumstances, taking turns so fast that he half-feared they would end up in much the same predicament as Bella, just with a better outcome. He didn't stop or even slow down as he careened through the town, ignoring red lights and stop signs and the occasional car. He couldn't stand the thought of losing even a moment; he needed to get Jasper to the hospital as soon as possible. He was convinced that Jasper's presence would make a huge difference in Bella's condition? And even if Bella would be fine without Jasper there, Emmett knew that Jasper wouldn't be.

There was a police cruiser tailing them, lights on and sirens wailing when Emmett finally pulled up to the Emergency Room. Jasper raced inside while Emmett slowly climbed out of the truck, ready to face any punishment the officer felt he deserved. Luckily, the cop let him go with only a warning once he'd heard the story of the crash and found out that it was Chief Swan's daughter that was involved.

Emmett caught up with Jasper just as the nurse was explaining that they didn't have any information yet. She'd arrived and was being assessed by Carlisle, but there was nothing useful at all for them to know. When pressed, she could only offer up a seemingly endless list of tests and things that might have to be done to determine the extent of her injuries. She pointed out that it would be much easier, of course, if Bella woke up and told them what was hurting.

Emmett spoke up, "She was awake for a moment when we got to her." Jasper looked up, appearing alarmed for not having mentioned it himself.

The nurse was encouraged by that. "Was she talking? Did she indicate anything about her injuries?"

Jasper's shoulders drooped, "She only opened her eyes for a second."

The nurse's disappointment did not go unnoticed by either man. "While that might seem like a promising sign, her eyes opening may have been an involuntary response to pain or other stimuli."

Jasper nodded, refusing to hear what the nurse was saying. She put a reassuring hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I'll mention it to the doctor. You boys have a seat and I'll make sure you're notified of anything we find out."

It was over an hour before Carlisle came out to talk with them.

Jasper stood, asking, "How is she Carlisle?"

"She's still in surgery, son. There are a couple of areas of bleeding inside her head. It was causing the pressure to rise inside her skull and was squeezing her brain, causing it to shut down. The neurosurgeon is in there now putting in a shunt to remove the excess fluid. Once we get the pressure down we'll be able to better see to her injuries."

"How will you stop the bleeding in her brain? For that matter, why couldn't Jazz just bite her Carlisle? Why did you want me to stop him?" Emmett said.

"If it doesn't stop on its own we may have to do more surgery later." Carlisle then lowered his voice so only they could hear, "As for biting her, Esme called me before you both had even found Bella, and from what I've been told of Alice's vision, she took a very bad smack to the head. If it was just the physical injuries to her body I would have told you to go ahead and let him do it. But Bella has extensive head injuries and I don't know what the venom would do, or if it would fix them at all. We might have been condemning her to an existence with permanent brain damage. However, once we see the extent of her head injury, I will definitely be considering it."

"How long until we can see her?" Jasper stood ramrod straight. He was barely holding it together. Everybody else's emotions were taking a toll on him, not to mention he could barely keep his own in check.

"Her surgery will take at least another hour, more if the bleeding requires intervention. After surgery, it will take us a few hours to get her settled and cleaned up. Go home, both of you, and get cleaned up and hunt again, especially if you're going to be in here. Come back in a few hours, I should know more then. I'll be with her the whole time Jasper, Rosalie and Esme as well. I'll call you if there is any change at all."

Hunting being the last thing on his mind, Jasper collapsed down into one of the plastic chairs along the wall, Rose next to him. He leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, which were propped up on his knees. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes. Emmett remained standing, watching over his brother and wife, waiting for news on his little sister. He was so afraid that Bella's luck had finally run out and she wasn't going to be lucky enough to survive this time. He wasn't sure what would happen to Jasper if she didn't make it through.

Bella stayed on life support for three days with no change in her condition. Carlisle said there were still indications of brain activity, although they admitted there was a significant chance of some degree of brain damage. They all agreed that she needed more time to heal before she would wake, and they wanted to wait and see more of her condition before they brought up the subject of changing her again. Carlisle encouraged the family to talk to her often and they each took turns sitting with her. They had also left messages for Renee but had been unable to reach her yet. They knew that her mother would want to be there for her.

It was eight days after her accident when Bella opened her eyes for the first time. Emmett was sitting with her, Jasper having been ordered from her side by a concerned Carlisle after his eyes turned the blackest anyone had ever seen them, when he saw her eyelashes flutter. Although her eyes opened slightly, she didn't seem to really be looking at anything.

"Hey Baby Bells. It's me, Emmett. Can you hear me? Bella?" There was no response and she closed her eyes again. Carlisle told them all that it was a good sign, so they went back to waiting and watching. Every hour that passed, Jasper was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression.

The next time her eyes opened, Rose was sitting with Bella. Jasper had finally reached Renee and they were making arrangements to get her there as soon as she could find a substitute to fill in for her. When Bella's eyes opened, Rose reached out and touched her hand. "Bella? Sweetie?" She didn't look in her direction. She spoke to her for several minutes but her eyes remained unfocused. To Rose, it seemed like she wasn't even in the room. The sight of her vacant face, eyes open, sent chills down her spine. The hollow eyes of her sister was a sight that Rose would never forget.

Rose was glad when Jasper finally came back after speaking with Renee. Jasper was emotionally exhausted. Dealing with his own emotions was hard enough for him; on top of that add in his family's emotions and everyone else in the hospital, it was surprising he could function at all. He had spent the better part of two weeks at Bella's side, leaving only to hunt, shower, and change clothes every few days to keep up appearances. He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the last time he and Bella made love, when he heard a moan. He looked around but didn't see anybody that could have made the sound. When he turned back to Bella, he saw her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

"Bella? Darlin', how are ya' feeling?"

"Bel…la?"

"Yeah. That's your name, Darlin'." His chest tightened. If his heart could beat it would have surely stopped in that moment. Carlisle had told him to expect some brain damage but he hadn't been ready for this.

"Bel…la."

"That's right. And I'm Jasper."

"Jas…er."

"Not quite, but it's a good try." Jasper hit the nurse's call button beside the bed and when the nurse came and saw that he was talking to Bella, she immediately went to get Carlisle.

**A/N: *cowers in fear* Please don't hate me! **


End file.
